Love That Knows No Lifespan
by hchssenior2010
Summary: bella&edwar were married in 1918.he goes off to war.ends up getting a letter saying that she was pregnant&killed of the spanish flu.He goes home, catches spanish flu,becomes vampire,etc.They reunite during baseball game. Will the cullens accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a lot of pens and notebooks

I really wish this would not have to be so. It was my angel's birthday and I was stuck here in Germany. The Great War was everything I had spent my life training for. Bela however was a God sent angel. I honestly and without a doubt in my mind that she was the answer to my mother's prayers. Mother never did want me to go off to war. She wanted me to get married, start a family, and get a job at the family law practice. When the Swan family moved in down the road, I seriously did consider just that. Isabella Swan had long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and the most creamy looking skin I had ever seen. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she would one day become my wife. Though I have forgotten most of my human life over my many years as a vampire, anything that has to do with my angel Isabella is still as fresh in my mind as the day it happened. We courted (dated) for 2 years before I proposed. Our wedding was the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed. I was a nervous wreck. When the music started playing and the people stood up to face where Bella was entering, I froze. She was an absolute vision. She was wearing a floor length, snow- white dress. It had intricate patterns all over with small beads. Her hair was done up perfectly and she looked just stunning. I barely registered the minister asking me if I would take Bella as my wife.

" I do." I whispered loud enough for just him and Bella to hear.

She said the same when asked and I could have died from the happiness I felt. Our first dance was to the song I had composed for her. I called it her lullaby. That night was so much more than I would have ever expected. We had gone to this beautiful place in Maine. Just as I had set her down from carrying her over the threshold, I became extremely nervous. What if I did not satisfy her. She must have seen the worry in my eyes. She always could tell.

"Edward. What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something?" She asked.

That snapped me out of my worrying.

" What, no angel, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. It's me. I am just so worried about.... later. What if I do not satisfy you or disappoint you in some way?" I confessed.

" You could never disappoint me. To be honest. I'm scared too. I'm not anything special and I'm still surprised that you even want me." she stated gently cupping my face with her hand.

" Isabella, I have told you many times over. You're the most beautiful, kind-hearted, amazingly stunning woman that god has ever and will ever create. You need to stop doubting your self- worth. You're the only one that I'll ever want for all of eternity, My sweet, innocent, little angel." I told her.

As I said this, I planted kisses all over her face and neck. She let out a small moan and arched her back and neck a little as I hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but something in me just took over. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear:

" Sweetheart. You have no idea what that does to me. Please let me have you. Let me show you what you mean to me.".

She moaned again in response.

We somehow made our way to the bedroom, clothes taken off on the way. I laid her on the bed and looked at her for a minute. Her luscious lips were slightly swollen from our kisses. Her chest heaving with each intake of air. This caused her breasts to bounce lightly. I cannot wait to see how amazing it feels to have them in my hands, my hands massaging one while my mouth suckles the other one. Her perky nipples were tight and ready for me. My eyes then traveled farther down. Her flat stomach had me envisioning it slightly rounded with our first child. Then my eyes hit where I wanted to be most. Bella had spread her legs enough to where I could see her glistening center. She was so wet for me already. I was broken out of my admiration of her body by her asking me:

"Edward, is something wrong?"

my eyes snapped back up to her face, where I could see her getting very nervous.

'How long have I been staring at her?' I thought to myself.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just admiring how beautiful you are. How much I just want to lose myself in you. Excuse me for saying this, but I want to bury myself so far into that tight wet core of your's that I'lll never be able to get out." I stated. What my sweet angel said next was the most unexpexted thing ever.

" Well then do it. Bury yourself in my wet core. I'm already so ready for you that it's starting to hurt. Make the hurt go away baby, please." She whispered.

She didn't have to tell me twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a lot of pens and notebooks

I placed my hands on her face. She was an absolute vision. To say that I had never dreamed of this act with her would be a complete lie. I tried to be a complete gentleman when in public, but at home or when I was bored during my school lessons, I would start to dream of all the things I wanted to do with her. The many ways I would want to touch her body were staggering. Now, I finally could. I leaned in and softly kissed her lips before slowly running my hands down her sides. She began to whimper her need to me the second my hands moved from her beautiful face. My hands glided down her neck, feeling her pulse jump wildly as I paused at her pulse point. I leaned over and kissed it.

"You have no clue how that feels. Your pulse jumping wildly because of me. Is that how I affect you? Answer me angel?" I whispered into her ear.

She leaned her head to the side and planted a searing kiss to my lips.

" Yes it is. When you touch me, my pulse jumps like crazy. All for you. Only for you." She said.

"Just what I thought." I stated

I continued to caress her body with feather light touches. Just as I had thought, her breasts fit perfectly into my hands. I gently massaged her soft mounds as I watched her reactions. She had let her eyes flutter close and was moaning like I had never heard before. All-be-it I was still a virgin just as much as she was, but she had been moaning my name for several minutes now. It only got me that much harder.

'If this is how she reacts just by me touching her, I wonder what would happen if I were sucking on them?' I thought to myself as I leaned down to take one of her taught little rosy pink nipples into my mouth.

She screamed so loud I thought that I had hurt her and I felt a pool of something wet underneath me. I looked down to see that Bella was convulsing slightly. Her gorgeous face was drawn tight with pleasure and then I realized what had happened just now.

She had just had an orgasm. Needless to say I was stunned. At the time though, my irrational side was in control instead of the rational side who knew that she was not hurt. My irrational side was telling me that I had just hurt my angel.

" Oh my god. Did I hurt you? I swear I didn't mean to Angel. What can I do to make it better?" I started apologizing.

She locked her arm around my neck and pulled me down to her so that she could plant a scorching hot kiss to my lips.

"No Edward. That was amazing. When you did that. It was like a coil in me that had been winding tighter and tighter with every touch and kiss of your's finally snapped and it felt so good." She said breathlessly.

When she said that, it was like a new part of me took control.

For a couple more minutes, I explored her body. Finally, I figured that it was time for what we had both been waiting for the most. I gently touched her entrance with my shaft and asked her.

" Isabella. This will hurt baby. I love you more than you could ever know sweetheart. Just let me know if I am hurting you too much." I told her.

She nodded her head and I cradled her head between my neck and shoulder as I gently pushed into her tight little body.

OH MY GOSH.

She felt like hot silky velvet sliding over me as I finally reached her barrier.

My delicate wife winced at the pain and I instantly got scared. I was about to ask when she nodded her head, silently telling me to continue and finally claim what was now mine and only mine. It took about 9 thrusts to break through. She screamed out at the pain and I tried to calm her down.

"Let it out baby. Just let out the pain and I will do everything I can to make it go away as fast as I can. I am so sorry angel. It'll go away in a few minutes my Bella." I told her.

After the pain had gone away, we made love for the rest of the night. The way she felt was overwhelming.

To this day I can still remember the way it felt to let myself go inside her willing and ready core.

The rest of our honeymoon was great. The day after we got home, I went to get the mail and nearly collapsed at what I saw.

In the mail, besides the various cards of congratulations and packages of weeding gifts of friends who could not attend the ceremony, was a letter.

For me

From the Army.

**Dear Private Edward Anthony Mason Jr,**

**At 0800 hrs (8 am), you are to report to the Army base nearest you and present them with this letter. They will in turn hand you your equipment for your deployment to Germany the following day. You will be with the 101st Airborne 'Screaming Eagles'. Good luck and may God be with you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Col. Brendon Hayden**

I was scared to say the least.

What was I gonna tell Bella?

Would she be okay here alone?

Of course, my parents were in the area and would come to her side anytime they were needed. She had lost her mother during her own birth and her father was already over in Britain training some of our guys that were already over there. In reality, I was all she really had. As I walked up the driveway back to the house, I thought about how independent my angel was. Even if she did need someone to comfort her, She would never let them know. Bella always thought she would be bothering someone.

I made my way back into the house and just stood there in the kitchen doorway watching her as she stood at the sink washing dishes.

Her hair was tied back into a neat bun and the sun was shining through the window, making her skin glow with the most intoxicating glow. Her face was scrunched up in the most adorable way as she scrubbed at a stubborn spot on a casserole dish. It was times like this that I would miss the most while overseas when I could just stand in the doorway and look at my gorgeous wife while she never even knew I was there.

Silently I walked out behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. This little action caused her to jump and send a slight splash of soapy water right into her face.

I turned her around and tried unsuccessfully to hold in the chuckle that I had at the sight. She had squinted her eyes at me in mock anger and I just grabbed a dish towel to wipe her off. When I was done I planted a kiss to her lips and said

" We need to talk. The army sent a letter. They say that tomorrow morning I have to go to the nearest army base and receive my gear. The next day I get sent to Germany with the 101st Screaming Eagles." I confessed.

" What? No! They can't take you away from me. What am I supposed to do while you're gone or if you don't come home?" She said clutching at my upper arms for support.

"Do not worry my sweet angel. Everything will be fine. My parents are in the area and you know our friends will be here in a flash if you need them. I will come back to you my perfect Bella for our love is one that knows no lifespan." I told her.

I spent the entire night holding her in my arms. She was in no shape for me to be leaving and by **no** means did I want to. I wanted nothing more than to tell the Army to, as humans nowadays say, "Screw off". My angel needed me far more than the war in Europe did.

The next morning, I was practically shoo'ed away from the house my wife.

" Go. The Army said to be at the nearest base by 0800. You don't want to make a bad fist impression do you? I know firsthand how made officers can get when a recruit is late so you better hurry." She said.

I smiled and did as she requested.

About 4 months after I got to Germany, I received a letter from my superiors back in the states.

**Dear Private Edward Anthony Mason Jr,**

**We hereby regretfully inform you that both your wife and unborn child have been killed. Isabella Swan-Mason was immited (taken in for treatment) to the Chicago General Hospital with severe coughing and reports of coughing up blood by Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Sr and Mrs. Elizabeth Mason. The two were also reported to have symptoms of the deadly Spanish Influenza virus. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. passed on just days after being immited ( taken in for treatment). Isabella, who was 4 months pregnant at the time of her immissoin ( taken in for the purpose of treatment due to an illness or injury) to the hospital, had to undergo surgery to remove the fetus, which had died as a result of the medication she was on. Apparently she had elected to try and wait out her pregnancy before getting full treatment for her illness, but she too was taken from this earth by the virus. Your tour of duty is hereby over and you are to be on the next plane back to the states. Just show this letter to the soldier in charge of boarding and he will let you on. We are gravely sorry for your losses.**

**Sincerely,**

**U.S. Army**

I started shaking and ended up collapsing from the shock.

I then noticed a picture fall from the envelope. When I picked it up, I started crying like a 2 year old.

It was of my Bella.

She was standing in our Living room at home wearing one of my shirts. The shocking thing?

Her hands were sitting on her stomach.

Over a barely visible **baby bump.**

Let me tell you something. ** The one thing no soldier should ever have to do is find out that his wife is not only dead but also was pregnant and had delayed treatment in hopes of being able to still have the baby, only to lose the baby anyway while he is not there to help her get though the grief. Must less in the form of a letter.**

My whole world was crashing down around me. Bella had made me promise the day I left that I would come home to her. Neither one of us ever in a million years would have thought that she would be the one to not come home.

From the moment I got onto that plane bound for the states, I thought about what was awaiting me in Chicago. It was no longer home to me. I had no home. Not anymore. My home was with my Bella and with her gone....

**I had nothing left to live for...........**

******Author's note: thanks for reading this guys. Due to my few but totally awesome reviews and the # of people who added me to their story and author alert lists, I thought you all deserved a longer chapter. Just in case any of you are freaking out at the last line that's underlined there.**

**DO NOT WORRY!!!! HE IS NOT GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE OR ANYTHING**

**He is just thinking that if something were to happen to him then then he would not care due to the fact that he just wants his wife in his arms again. I will update soon & review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT GUYS seeing as I have the best group of fans out there I am giving you guys a choice.**

**In the next chapter which will be uploaded today I want you guys to tell me:**

**IS BELLA APPEARING IN THIS CHAPTER**

**OR SHOULD I WAIT UNTIL THE 4TH CHAPTER TO BRING HER IN**

**YOU GUYS HAVE UNTIL NOON TODAY( ACCORDING TO CLOCKS ON THE UNITED STATES EAST COAST SO JUST DO THE TIME CONVERSION FOR WHEREEVER YOU LIVE I WOULD BUT THAT WOULD TAKE FOREVER SO [: )])**

**LOVE YA AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YA COME UP WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the butt load of pens and notebooks in my room.

**Author's note: I do have the word god written in here a few times and mentionings of St. Peter and heaven and all that.  I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE BY THIS. If I do by some chance then please forgive me for it was  PURELY ACCIDENTAL AND I DO NOT BELIEVE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THAT ANY ONE RELIGION IS RIGHT OR WRONG. MY BELIEF IS THAT IF IT CANNOT PHYSICLLY BE PROVEN WRONG THEN ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

**Also anything written in **_italics _**is a author's comment cause sometimes I just can't help myself LOL [ ; )]**

The plane landed at the Quantico Marine Base in Virginia. I hardly paid any attention during the post-tour physical that they give all soldiers returning from the war. After that I went to the train station and boarded the next train headed to Chicago. When it finally came it turned out that I had the section to myself **(a/n: if anyone's ever seen the first harry potter movie where they are on the train in those little compartment things with the benches on both sides that's what I'm talking about here)**. As the train left the station, I was still in shock.

It was like I believed the news but at the same time didn't if that makes sense.

Then like a ton of bricks it hit me.

My Isabella was gone.

I started crying yet again.

Why did God feel the need to take her from me?

Had I done something so wrong that he felt the need to punish me by taking everyone I held dear to my heart away?

It was all I could do to let the stories my mother used to tell me start going through my mind again.

She would always tell me that when God thought the time was right, he would call his children back to heaven.

" He takes the purest of angels and has them stand by Saint Peter in front of Heaven's Gates to greet the newly arriving souls. Only when the soul mate of that person arrives can that angel leave their post and a new angel is chosen." She would tell me.

There was no doubt in my mind that Bella was that angel. She would be waiting for me when I passed on and in her arms would be our perfect little baby.

It took a few days for the train to reach Chicago. When it finally pulled into the station, I was greeted by several men who I recognized as having worked with my father and their wives. They all offered me my condolences. I told them all thank you and went on over to the hospital.

As I walked in a tall, blonde doctor approached me. _(can ya guess who that was?)_

" I'm sorry sir, but no one except for patients and hospital personnel is allowed back here. The risk of infection is too great. The Spanish Influenza virus has grown to an epidemic of global proportions. You need to leave before you catch the virus as well." He stated.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said " I don't give a damn about the virus. My wife, parents, and four month old unborn child were all killed because of it. My name is Edward Mason Jr. and I am not leaving this hospital until you let me see my wife. Is that clear?"

His eyes grew a fraction of an inch wider as I told him my name.

" Ah yes Mr Mason. I treated your family. As you may or may not know had to undergo surgery to remove the fetus, which had died as a result of the medication she was on. Apparently she had elected to try and wait out her pregnancy before getting full treatment for her illness, but by the time she woke up after surgery, the virus had progressed too far and we were unable to do anything more than make her as comfortable as possible. I cannot, though, allow you to view your family's bodies due to the risk of them still being contaminated by the virus and cause you to catch it as well. I am very sorry for all that you have endured but you must leave." he told me.

As I turned to walk away my vision became very blurry and I ended up collapsing onto the floor.

" Oh my. Edward. Have you been experiencing any dizziness or flu like symptoms lately.(i nod my head yes) I hate inform you but you may have the Spanish Flu." He said.

Hours later the diagnosis was confirmed.

I had contracted the Spanish Influenza.

Even though I should have been scared and begging them to do everything possible to save me, I was happy.

I wanted to die because dying meant that I could hold my angel again.

Weeks more passed and I was at the point that I knew with in a few minutes I would be gone. I closed my eyes and waited for the sweet release but found that I was being wheeled to another room. I opened my eyes to see the blonde doctor, who's name I had learned to be dr. cullen, taking me to a different room.

" What are you doing? Please do not run anymore test. Don't give me anymore medication." I begged him using all the strength I had, which was barely any " Let me die please."

He told me that there was a way to save me & that he was gonna try it and with that....

He bit me.

Yet this was no ordinary bite.

I felt the blood leaving my body and being replaced by something else. Something else that was slowly burning me from the inside out.

What had he done to me?

" Listen to me Edward. I am a vampire.I do not drink human blood to sustain myself. I see great potential in you and that's why I bit you and why you feel my venom burning you. For the next three days you will be in extreme agony but once that is over you will be far different." he explained.

Was he crazy?

Vampires didn't exist.

Did they?

That all happened 90 years ago. Today would have been my beautiful Isabella's 108th birthday.

Now, normally what I would do on this day, is lock myself in my room and lose myself in memories of her and I together while looking at our wedding album which I had taken from the house the day after my transformation was complete.

How is today different?

Today my annoying sister Alice had harrassed me into playing baseball in the clearing near our home in Forks ,Washington with our coven.

Our coven holds 7 vegetarian vampires, meaning we only drink animal blood, : Carlisle ( the doctor who changed me ), Esme (his wife), Alice (our resident psychic and Jasper's wife), Jasper ( our empath and Alice's husband), Rosalie ( Emmett's wife), Emmett (the storngest of us all and Rosalie's husband), and myself.

Our family as we like to call it is unusually large for vampire standards. It is abnormal because our kind usualy travel alone or in pairs.

Today though, Alice had forseen a thunderstorm happening over town a few miles away, so since we never slept and the rain didn't effect us, we decided to play baseball. We needed the thunder to play.

About mid-way through the game, Alice shouted for us to stop. Her head smapped to the east and everyone gathered near their mate. Since I my mate was dead, I stayed where I was, dropping into a defensive crouch for precaution as I smelled the faint scent of another vampire.

I jerked right back up as the more unique part of their scent hit though.

It smelled like wild cherry blosssoms and vanilla _(I thought that the whole strawberries and fressia scent thing was getting over done a little so I put wild cherry blossoms and vanilla which smell really good by the way)_

I knew that scent better than anything else in the world even though I had not smelled it in nine decades _(that means the same as 90 years in case you didn't know) _and it still effected me the same way today as it did then.

It was Bella.

MY BELLA WAS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My eyes never left the forest edge where she would have to emerge. She was close enough to hear.

She had been running but had slowed as she neared closer to us.

Suddenly the very sight I had been waiting for since getting that letter in Germany came to be.

She tenderly stepped over a tree root and lifted her head. Her breath came out in a sharp exhale as she saw me and the next thing I knew.

I had jetted across the field and scooped her into my arms twirling her in the air.

" Isabella my sweet. I've been waiting so long for this. I missed you so much my perfect angel. How have you been?" I whispered into her ear as I put her down but kept her tight in my loving embrace.

" Edward. Dude. Do you know that girl?" My annoying yet lovable brother Emmett asked. I ignored him though.

" Of course he knows her you idiot. That's his wife. You know. The one he's always moping and locking himself in his room about?" Alice stated .

I heard them but did not acknowledge them. For all my senses were focused on the beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and absolutely amazing creature in my arms.

No words could possibly ever even hope to come close to discribing how I felt at this moment.

" Edward." was all myshe said before collapsing into me and crying. Of cousre they were nonexistant dry tears but they were also tears of happiness.

" perhaps we should continue this reunion inside. Bella. I trust you will be staying with us? We would all love to have you join our family, isn't that right everyone?" Carlisle stated.

They all agreed and I looked down at my angel.

" Well sweetheart. What do you say. If you don't want to then we can always go somewhere on our own. It's your decision." I asked her.

" Um. I guess staying here would be okay. If you're all sure. I'd hate to put nyone out or seem like a burden." She whispered only to me.

I chuckled softly. She still thought the same way that's for sure.

" of course it's okay. These past 90 years have been torture for me. I'll be damned if i'm ever letting you go again is that clear sweetheart. Come on let's go." I told her playfully yet lovingly nudging her nose with my own and kissing her beofre picking her up bridal style and heading towards the house at a normal human speed. I wanted as much time as possible with her in my arms and something tells me knowing the questions my family had....

**We may not have alone time for the next few hours..................**

**author's note:**** So how'd you guys like it. My little poll this morning as to whether you all wanted bella to turn up in this chapter or not had a unanimous (everybody voted the same way) decision that she was. One review from gabzCoatz ( hope it's okay that I used your name) gave me an excellent idea that may or may not come into the story, but if it does then it'll be a later chapter. Keep the reviews coming guys. They make me super happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner guys and girls. When I started this story I was on spring break and then I had to go back to school and all this other stuff has been happening. Thanks for being so patient and loyal. So here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

As I walked to the house with the world's most beautiful angel in my arms, I was almost overtaken with emotions. It felt so right to have her in my arms again.

"Bella my love, how have you been. I want to know everything sweetheart." I asked her.

"I've not much to tell. Since my transformation, I have only leave our house to hunt because I couldn't help but think that you were gonna come home and I wanted to be there when you did but you never came for me." She said obviously close to tears that would never shed.

"Oh my........ Sweetheart I need you to know that I would have run back home had I known that you were still alive and waiting for me. I never wanted this to happen. When I got that letter saying that you my parents and our child were all killed by the Spanish Influenza I started shaking and collapsed right where I was. You didn't deserve this my angel. You were supposed to be a mother and eventually a grandmother. You were supposed to have everything in the world you ever wanted and more. Please forgive me for not coming home to you. I swear I will spend eternity doing whatever it takes to make up for the grave injustice that I have commited against the sanctity that is our marriage and your love. What I did by not coming home was and is completely inexcusable." I said.

She jumped down from my embrace and stared at me.

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING. I am not upset with you for not coming home. You were in Germany doing your duty to this country and I was not strong enough to not succumb to the virus. **I** should have fought harder to keep our baby alive. **I** should have fought harder to stay alive for you, but when they told me that I had lost the baby and that they had to do surgery to get it out I lost all hope of living because I knew that you would be so upset and horrified at me for giving up on our child's life that you would want to leave me." She said.

What was she thinking?!?!?!?!

"Isabella. I never in any way shape or form want to hear you saying anything like that ever again. As bad as this sounds, I would much rather you be okay than be a father. You fought hard as you could to wait out the pregnancy but it was just not meant to be. Just let me help you get through all this the way I should have done years ago. Now I know you get very shy around strangers but these people have been the closest thing I have had to a family in a long time and I promise that none of them would dare even think to harm you." I said as we entered the house

"Okay, but promise you'll stay by my side the whole time. Please." She whispered.

"Of course my angel. By your side is where I shall be for all eternity." I replied as we entered the family room where everyone was already waiting.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the big couch with Alice and Jasper, the girls sitting in the guys' laps.

Mom was sitting in the armchair to emmett's left whereas Dad was standing behind her and to her right a little.

Bella and I sat on the smaller couch, her slightly curled into my side for fear of the questions she had to have known she would be asked. So low that no one could hear me but her I assured my wife that everything would be okay and that she didn't have to answer anything or say anything if she didn't want to.

" Isabella, it is quite remarkable to see you again. How is it that you came to be in this life." Carlisle asked her.

As I would later see she did before answering anything, she looked at me and then replied.

" I was being taken to the depository for the bodies even though my systems had not completely shut down yet. The nurse that was taking me there suddenly stopped and went into this other room and told me "I know you can hear me. My name is Renee and I am a vampire. I know of a way to save you from death and I am going to try it. It's going to hurt a lot but just relax and let my venow do it's work.". It hurt so bad. But the worst part was not knowing if I'd ever see my husband again. I don't know how long I was burning but when I woke up there was this note from someone named.... Aro, I think it was. It said that Renee had been killed because she told a human of what she was. I was so terrified that I ran home and wouldn't leave mine and Edward's bed except for when I got thirsty." She stated.

Then my loveable yet annoying brother said the one thing everyone wanted to know but none of them had ever gotten close enough to see her eyes.

" Are you a human drinker?" He asked, earning several death glares from the rest of the family and a slap to the back of the head from his own wife.

" Ow what. We were all thinking it I'm sure"He said.

" No I would never drink a human.!" Bella replied franticlly looking at me and then buring her head in my chest.

Emmett was gonna pay for upsetting my angel so badly.

" Look what you did, the poor girl's terrified." Rosalie scolded.

" It's okay sweetheart. Everything's okay. He was not trying to be mean. He just didn't think you'd freak out like this." I stated trying to console while rocking her back and forth a little until she calmed down.

" Sorry. I just didn't want to be like the stories which I know now are mostly false. I figured that maybe if I found something other than humans to eat then it would be better so I only drink animals and from what I can tell of you all you do too." She replied.

"Yes it is very much easier to stay in one area when the human population doesn't start disappearing the moment you move there isn't it?" Mom tried joking.

Bella just stared at her with a confused expression.

"We know that Edward lived in Chicago, so I guess we can assume that you lived there for awhile after your change, but where else have you lived." Alice clarified.

"Nowhere. I was born and lived in Crystal Brook, California (**author's note: I made up the city of crystal brook. If by some chance that there is a crystal brook california my bad for stealing the city name.**) until my father's job got transferred to Chicago. Edward and I quickly met and fell in love. He proposed in front of this beautiful lake in the park and our wedding was beautiful. After he got sent to Germany and I was about 4 months pregnant, His mother Elizabeth took a picture of me to send in one of his letters. " It'll really surprise him." she said. Just after the picture was taken I collapsed. I had been feeling sick the past few weeks but I thought it was from the baby. We went to the hospital and well you guys know the story from there. After I found the note frrom that Aro guy, I ran home and kept thinking, " Edward is coming home. I have to be here when he gets home.". But he never did. Sometime later, I had gone hunting and when I got back I was going to look through our wedding album again,"She said looking at me for the last part and I nodded " But when I got home it was gone. To this day I still have no idea where that thing is." She stated.

" My angel, I have our wedding album. I thought you were dead so the day after my change was completed I went back to the house and got it. It's upstairs now." I replied looking at her and pointing over to the stairs, silently asking if she wanted me to go get it.

"Okay. If that's alright with everyone else." she replied shyly looking at the rest of our family for approval.

"Of course you all can go. It was very nice meeting you Isabella, and maybe we can go shopping sometime soon." Alice said.

"Alice. Let Bella get used to thigns around here before you start taking her on one of your insane shopping trips okay." Jasper said mockingly scolding his wife.

" Okay." She said slightly pouting but we all knew she was just playing around.

As Bella and I stood up to leave, Carlisle said " Welcome to the family Isabella. And now if you two will excuse us, the rest of us will be out hunting for free to join us if you wish.".

They all jetted out of the house leaving Bella and I alone.

As I picked her up bridal style yet again and carried her from the family room to our room on the third floor., I asked her " So what did you think of everyone?".

" They're all really nice. I feel bad that the big one, who kind of reminds me of a teddy bear for some reason, got hit by that blonde girl because of me." She said.

I laughed at her expression.

"Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett are quite the pair. They as well as Alice and Jasper have already taken to you as a little sister. Esme and Carlilse have already come to see you as a daughter to them." I explained.

"'s really nice of them. I really am sorry for my reaction down there though. I had no right to freak out that way to such a harmless question." She apologized.

" Sweetheart. Stop apologizing for every little thing. You did nothing wrong. The only reason he even asked that is because none of them had gotten close enough to see your eyes and red-eyed vampires are more dangerous because they drink only human blood. He just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt anyone. We're all very protective over our little family of sorts but I promise you that if any of them so much as thinks to lay a hand on you,i'll kill them myself alright." I explained. sounding as though I was joking but she knew that I wasn't.

It took a few seconds for this whole conversation as we travelled up the stairs and spoke at vampire speed.

" Here we go my Bella. Now, we can redecorate if you so wish but my offer still stands that if at any time should you want to move out and go get our own home then we can. I'm serious." I said.

" Oh I know and thank you but that just seems a little over the top. Can we go in and look at our pictures now please." she asked.

Playfull Bella was back. Great.

I knew it would take awhile for her to be this way around everyone else but when she was ready, Her true colors would shine. Bella was what humans today would call a Military Brat. That means that one if not both of her parents were in the military. Her dad was a U.S. Army Lieutenant Colonel. Normally they don't train ground troops but he was always one to demand to be on the frontlines. I would enjoy watching her out drill Jasper and all that fun stuff **( author's note: if you don't know what drilling is then go to ****youtube**** and search for videos entitled jrotc drill or US army drill.)**

I opened the door and put her down, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

" So what do you think?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide as they scanned the expansive wall of books and music. Her lusicous lips spread into a smile as she saw the bed, which I had just because it relaxs me to just lay there for hours thinking about her, and the quilt that adorned it.

" I was wondering where that was too." She said as she walked overand sat down on the bed, running her fingers up and down the patterns that had been hand sewn into the quilt by my mother decades before. It had been an engagement gift from her and my father, as was our house. Bella and I had spent many a cold winter night snuggled together under it keeping each other warm.

I made my way to the closet retrieving the photo album and turned to see Bella not on the bed anymore. However, there was a lump under the quilt that was just about her size.

" Well, I guess Bella doesn't want to see the album then. I might as well just go to bed." I said, knowing full well that she knew I knew of the game she was playing.

We used to play childish little game like this all the time when we were human. For a second I felt a pang of sadness that neither of us would eer get to pass these games on to our own child. It passed quickly however when I thought " So long as I have her, everything else will be okay.".

I crept up to the side of the bed and all of a sudden she popped her head up from under the blanket.

" There you are. For a second I thought that I had imagined you coming back to me. Are you tired. Do you wanna go to sleep." I asked.

"No , but I would like to change into something a little more comfortable. Oh , no. I forgot that I don't have anything. Just give me one hour to g......" she said before I interrupted.

" No you're not going anywhere. You can just do what you did when we were humans and steal one of my shirts, then we can go shopping for you tommorrow. Alice would just love that." I said " Besides, you always did look better in my shirts than I did.".

"Are you sure. I don't have any money and you know you tend to get a little overly extravegant when it comes to me and gifts. You know how uncomfortable that makes me Edward and something tells me that you havn't changed a bit on that front." She said.

" No I have not. It's fine Sweetheart. Really it is. Now go change." I said.

Once she was in the closet choosing and then changing into whatever she wanted, I grabbed a pair of flannel sleep pant and changed into just those and a white t-shirt.

" Edward..... Are you ready for me?" her angelic voice rang out.

" Of course angel." I said, gently padding over to the doors. You see,everyone in the cullen family has a huge walk-in closet.

As they opened, my eyes nearly rolled back and my penis got a little swollen.

She had chnged into one of my white button downs and nothing else.

THE SEXIEST SIGHT EVER.

" Are you okay?" she asked placing her arms around my neck.

" Um, give me a minute and I might be. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now. I mean your gorgeous every second of everyday but this is..... WOW." I managed to say.

" I think you're a little biased." she said kissing me.

It was slow and deep but it had to stop before I simply pushed her agianst the wall and fucked her hard and fast.

As much as I wanted to that could not happen. No way would My sweet innocent angel be into that sort of thing.

"Baby please. As much as I would love to just stand here and kiss you for all eternity, we need to stop." I said.

"And what if I don't" she said after a short pout.

My ears perked up then.

Did she just say that?

"If you don't then in all likelyhood I am gonna end up shoving you into that wall and having sex with you, pumping into your hot little core so hard and fast that you won't even have time to scream out in bliss." I stated.

Her eyes went wide and I could smell something in the air.

It was sweet and intoxicating. Then I noticed where the scent was coming from: between her legs.

" Mmmm, that sounds great. Maybe we should try that one day. Right now though, I believe we have a photo album to look at." she stated before taking her arms from around my neck and walking back over to the bed.

It was then, as I watched her walk, that I noticed something.

The shirt only just barely came past her firm tight little ass, maybe by only an inch of two.

**That Little Minx......................................**


	6. Chapter 6

**My A.D.D. (attention deficit disorder), which means I can't pay attention and my writer's block have really delayed me. I want to thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy.**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Although I seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that Edward was in the Army, inside it tore me up. I tried not to let it show. The night he went off to the local base to receive his gear, I curled up in our bed wearing one of his shirts and cried myself to sleep. He was my world. Then, a few weeks after he landed in germany, I found out some exciting knews.

I was pregnant with his baby.

Sad thing is, he would never know of our little miracle.

I ended up 'dying' of the Spanish Influenza weeks later.

I never thought my life could turn around from the hell I was in.

Until the day I decided to do a little traveling from Chicago to the Olympic Penensula to " Dine on the local cuisine " as some would say.

I had long since heard rumors of how delectable mountain lions were, so I decided that I would go and try some.

However, as soon as I hit the forest just outside this tiny town called Forks(how cute is that. Humans naming their town after a kitchen utensil),................................

I got lost.

I wandered around for a few hours and finally caught onto the scent of other vampires.

It smelled like a lot of them too.

Figured " hey it couldn't hurt to ask for directions could it?"

As I got closer to their location, I stopped, smiled, and cried all at the same time.

They were playing baseball.

Edward loved to play. He would get season tickets every year and loved bringing me to the stadium.

God I miss him so much.

After my little ' human moment ' as I liked to call it, I continued on my way towards the others of my kind.

As I got closer, I started noticing slight differences in the over-all scent.

One more so than the others, and that one slight change was the most significant in my world. Instantly I knew who it was.

My husband.

As I looked up from walking through the tree line and into the clearing, my whole world stopped.

All I could focus on was him.

Nothing about him had hair was still just as bronze and sexily disheveled as the day I met just as only thing that had changed about him was the color of his eyes. They had gone from an intoxicating shade of emerald green to the most beautiful shade of honey gold. All of a sudden, he went from standing across the field to right in front of me.

" Isabella my sweet. I've been waiting so long for this. I missed you so much my perfect angel. How have you been?" He stated, grabbing and twirling me around in the air.

I simply buried my face in his chest and heaved torrents of tears that would never come out.

I had been waiting so long for this and now I finally had him back.

Suddenly I noticed how many there really were here.

7 vampires were in the field before I came in, and that's including Edward. For fear of the unknown, I instinctivly whimpered and hid behind my husband much as a child would when frightened. This many vampires in one place could be nothing but trouble.

"Calm down sweetheart. They won't hurt you." Edward's eyes seemed to say.

I heard one of the other ones say " Edward. Dude. Do you know that girl?". His language seemed very similar to that of modern day humans. He must have been changed sometime within the last 20 years or so.

" Of course he knows her you idiot. That's his wife. You know. The one he's always moping and locking himself in his room about?" another of them stated.

I looked to my husband and he just stared back at if I were the only thing in the universe.

"Edward." I finally bawled, collapsing into him. He caught me and held in such a way that if I were still human, he would have broken every bone in my body.

" perhaps we should continue this reunion inside. Bella. I trust you will be staying with us? We would all love to have you join our family, isn't that right everyone?" Stated a very familiar voice. Looking towards the direction of the voice's origin I smiled. It was Dr. Cullen, the very same doctor who treated me and edward's parents for Spanish Influenza.

At the sound of his invitation, My angel looked at me and said " Well sweetheart. What do you say. If you don't want to then we can always go somewhere on our own. It's your decision.".

" Um. I guess staying here would be okay. If you're all sure. I'd hate to put anyone out or seem like a burden." I replied.

He let out a small, soft chuckle and stated " of course it's okay. These past 90 years have been torture for me. I'll be damned if i'm ever letting you go again is that clear sweetheart. Come on let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's pov**

As I watched her walk back over to the bed, all sorts of sexually explicit thoughts entered my mind. I had to remind myself that neither of us were ready for that right now but as soon as she was ready, I would take my beautiful wife away to see the world.............

and definitely have my way with her.

" Edward are you coming?" She asked breaking me from the fog I was in.

" Sorry love I was just thonking for a second." I stated watching her lift the quilt " What are you doing?".

"I know neither of us is human anymore...." she shyly stated " but this blanket holds so many memories for us. Do you remember?"

Setting the book on the nightstand I moved behind to help her in.

" of course I do" I replied " espeacially the night we settled into our home."

It was a typical chilly winter night in Chicago. Isabella had agreed to become my wife just the week before and we had finally finished moving her things and mine into the new fully furnished home my parents had given us for an engagement gift. She and I were curled together underneath a quilt mother had also made.

"I'm very glad that all the moving has finished." she muttered.

" and I as well my dear" I replied " yet I am overjoyed that you agreed to become my wife.".

" Oh edward you are such a romantic man." she gushed.

" Only for you my love" I said nuzzeling her hair.

I nudged her night behind the ear and she arched her back, pressing her head into my chest as she laughed. It was like music to my ears.

" Stop that please you know i'm ticklish." she cried, adjusting to where I could not do it again.

"Very well I suppose." I responded kissing her nose.

She pouted slightly and I immeadiately became afriad that I had done something to upset her.

Before I could ask however she said

" Now I shall be unable to sleep unless I receive a proper kiss from my handsome fiancee.".

I would not dissappoint.

I leaned down and captured her petal soft lips , but then something changed in us both.

It grew from an innocent kiss to something much more as it grew more heated.

Soon I felt her whimper in need of breath , so I reluctantly pulled back.

Both of us panting hevily Isabella stated " I shall sleep as an infant tonight."

"That was the first night we ever kissed like that." she replied once we were both settled into bed.

" the first of many." I corrected "Do you want to look at the album now"

She nodded her head yes and ,once I retrieved it from the table beside her, settled into my arms.

We sat there for an imeasurable amount of time, recalling memories and telling stories about different people in the photos before we reached the final page. I had never seen this before for I usually got too choked up with emotions to continue past the picture on the first page of her and I together.

" Sweetheart what is this." I asked, pointing to the blurry image.

" Our baby." she whispered.

Then I understood.

The blurry image was in fact an ultrasound**(a\n: I have no idea if ultrasounds existed at that time but let's say for purpose of this story that they did)**

" They said it was a girl" she stated.

I ,still in awe, traced my fingers over the image.

" What would you have named her." I asked.

" I don't know maybe Elizabeth Catherine" she replied.

" After our mothers." I said.

" Yes." was all she said.

She laid her head on my chest and we layed there in complete silence as the thoughts and memories of a bigone era washed over us.

One thing however was certain.

**I would always start a the back of the album first from now on........................**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and I layed there curled together for the rest of the night. He would kiss my forehead or my hair every so often. His hand was constantly running slowly up and down my arm the whole time.

" Are you okay?" I asked him.

" Huh? Oh... sorry. What'd you say sweetheart?" He asked obviously distracted by something.

" I asked if you were alright?" I said giving him my ' Don't even try lying to me because I'll be able to tell if you do' look. Turns out that even after 90 years that look still has the same effect on him.

He sighed and said "I was thinking about how our life should have been. I shouldn't have joined the Army. I should've been there to take care of you and Elizabeth. Maybe there was something I could've done to save her.".

I should've known he would find some way to blame this on himself.

" Edward don't." I said before he interrupted.

"Isabella, the day I asked you to marry me, I promised to always protect you and I failed. You had to go through the torment of being ill and I wasn't there to help you." He stated, his chest heaving with being unable to cry " I'm the worst husband ever.".

I pulled him to me, his head lying in the crook of my neck, and tried to calm him down. That's when he broke down.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. I'll do anything to make it up to you just please don't hate me, my sweet angel." He begged.

" It's okay. I could never hate you no matter what you do. What happened is long over and done with and all that matters is that we're together again. Remember what you told me the night before you left? Our love is one that knows no lifespan remember?" I whispered.

He sniffled a little and lifted his head to look me in the eyes. You know, for some reason I expected them to be bloodshot.

"Thank you. I needed that." He stated. Suddenly his nose scrunched up and he said " Damn it Alice can't you wait at least 24 hours before dragging her off shopping.".

" Edward what are you talking about?" I asked severely confused.

" Sorry I forgot to tell you. Some vampires have special abilities. Jasper can read and control emotions, Alice can see the future, and I can read minds." He said.

" Can you read mine?" I asked.

" Surprisingly, No." He stated " But Alice, the short one with the spiky hair, well she's a shopaholic and she was thinking about taking you shopping first thing in the morning.".

"Oh." was all I said.

" It's okay if you don't want to go." he said.

I thought about it for a minute. I did need to get some clothes. The only problem is: I had no money.

" I do need to go get some clothes, unless you want me to keep wearing your clothes." I teased.

He gave me one of those ' Do your really want me to answer that' looks and rolled over onto his stomach.

" Then go, have fun, and get whatever you want alright." he replied " It'll give you a chance to get to know her.".

That's what made me uncomfortable.

" Edward, you know I don't like it when people spend money on me." I said.

" Trust me Isabella, I'll never get over spoiling you no matter if we've been apart for 90 years or 90 million years." he joked.

That made me smile

"Okay I'll go." I stated, barely getting the sentence out before hearing a 'YES SHOPPING TRIP!' being shouted from somewhere else in the house.

**Well this should be interesting....**

**author's note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. With my senior year in high school starting not this coming Monday but the Monday after that, I've been kinda busy. I only have to stay for 1 semester though because I'll have all the credits I need to get my diploma. And I've also been talking to military recruiters.**

**Anyway THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE SHOPPING TRIP WITH ALICE AND IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS ABOUT STUFF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEN I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE IDEA AND I WOULD LIKE TO ADD SOMETHING SUSPENSEFUL OR MAYBE SOMETHING TO CAUSE A LITTLE DRAMA. PLEASE AND THINK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To all my loyal readers,**

** Please don't kill me!!! I've had a lot of things going on lately, with my delayed processing into the Navy and being a soon to be graduating senior. I also have a part time job and i'm usually working 3-4 days a week. I know that that is no excuse, but I do have good news!!!**

**I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER IN THE WORKS!!!**

**Just stick with me a little longer and it should be up very soon.**

**- Amanda**


End file.
